1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to memory devices and more specifically to charge trap memory arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems, such as computers, personal organizers, cell phones, portable audio players, etc., typically include one or more memory devices to provide storage capability for the system. System memory is generally provided in the form of one or more integrated circuit chips and generally includes both random access memory (RAM) and read-only memory (ROM). System RAM is typically large and volatile and provides the system's main memory. Static RAM and Dynamic RAM are commonly employed types of random access memory. In contrast, system ROM is generally small and includes non-volatile memory for storing initialization routines and identification information. Electrically-erasable read only memory (EEPROM) is one commonly employed type of read only memory, wherein an electrical charge may be used to program data in the memory.
One type of non-volatile memory that is of particular use is a flash memory. A flash memory is a type of EEPROM that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks. Flash memory is often employed in personal computer systems in order to store the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) program such that it can be easily updated. Flash memory is also employed in portable electronic devices, such as wireless devices, because of the size, durability, and power requirements of flash memory implementations. Various implementations of flash memory may exist, depending on the arrangement of the individual memory cells and the requirements of the system or device incorporating the flash memory.
A typical flash memory includes a memory array having a large number of memory cells arranged in rows and columns. The memory cells are generally grouped into blocks such that groups of cells can be programmed or erased simultaneously. Each of the memory cells includes a charge trap, such as a floating gate field-effect transistor capable of holding a charge. Floating gate memory cells differ from standard MOSFET designs in that they include an electrically isolated gate, referred to as the “floating gate,” in addition to the standard control gate. The floating gate is generally formed over the channel and separated from the channel by a gate oxide. The control gate is formed directly above the floating gate and is separated from the floating gate by another thin oxide layer. A floating gate memory cell stores information by holding electrical charge within the floating gate. By adding or removing charge from the floating gate, the threshold voltage of the cell changes, thereby defining whether this memory cell is programmed or erased.
A NAND flash memory device is a common implementation of flash memory, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected to a wordline. Columns of the array include strings (often termed “NAND strings”) of memory cells connected together in series, source to drain, between a pair of select lines, a source select line and a drain select line. The source select line includes a source select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the source select line, and the drain select line includes a drain select gate at each intersection between a NAND string and the drain select line. The select gates are typically field-effect transistors. Each source select gate is connected to a source line, while each drain select gate is connected to a column bit line.
The memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of memory cells by selecting the wordline connected to a control gate of a memory cell. In addition, the wordlines connected to the control gates of unselected memory cells of each string are driven to operate the unselected memory cells of each string as pass transistors, so that they pass current in a manner that is unrestricted by their stored data values. Current then flows from the source line to the column bit line through each NAND string via the corresponding select gates, restricted only by the selected memory cells of each string. This places the current-encoded data values of the row of selected memory cells on the column bit lines.
To erase the contents of the memory array, a relatively high voltage is applied to the memory array such that the source and drain of the memory cells to be erased are forward biased. However, those wordlines on the edge of the array (“edge wordlines”) that are adjacent to select gates behave differently than those wordlines adjacent to other wordlines. The capacitance of the select gates, which are driven to a high voltage as a result of the erase operation, affects the edge wordlines, which experience a different parasitic coupling effect, such as parasitic noise, from the adjacent select gates than they would if adjacent to other wordlines. The difference in parasitic coupling or noise may result in non-uniform erase threshold voltages across the memory cells of the array. As flash memory arrays increase in size uniform erase voltages across the memory array may improve scaling and performance of the device.
Embodiments of the present invention may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.